


Finally going Home

by allofmystudensrunaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmystudensrunaway/pseuds/allofmystudensrunaway
Summary: what happens if cas stays an angel and our boys just get old? here is some pain, enjoy





	Finally going Home

He knew he was dying, he had felt it coming for him for so damn long. Now the pain was cresting, this once though he was crystal clear. He could see Cas masquerading as what? His grand son? Blue eyes same as they had ever been, how could he have ever forgotten those eyes? He had though, he had forgotten everything, even his own name. Cas had been there, every day watching and holding him when he sobbed like a child or screamed at the nurses thinking they were demons. He had been there the day he forgot Sam, Sam who was gripping his hand tightly his tall frame bent now, his hair turned to silver. Sam had brought his kids, Fergus, Jessica and Jo they hovered uncertainly watching their ancient uncle circle the drain. “It’s okay, Sammy”  
“Dean, you know who I am?”  
“Yeah little brother, I’m sorry I forgot you.” he squeezed Sam’s hand back and let his brother hug him, tried to ignore the boniness of Sam’s shoulders.  
“how did we get so old, Sammy?”  
“Just lucky I guess” his brother shrugged.   
“ I’m dying, I don’t think I can avoid it this time.”  
“Don’t say that”  
“Bitch”  
“Jerk” Sam responded automatically, Dean looked into his brother eyes and smiled.  
“I love you brother.”  
He felt a hand sliding up his arm and grip his naked shoulder the fingers finding the old mark, even though all physical trace had long since faded. Dean reached up stroked the familiar profile, cheeks rough with stubble and that shy slight smile that he loved more than anything. Dean could see Death, Billy just as she promised all those years ago. Unchanged by half a century and more the ring on her finger glowed moon white, he smiled at her.  
“told ya I’d be seeing you again, Winchester” She whispered, fingers trailing across his fore head. For a moment he saw everyone he had lost, waiting for him. Blue eyes were calling him as they had always done, there was only one heaven for him. He reached up and touched the angels lips with his withered fingers.


End file.
